Ey, Mi Primo Es Un Fantasma
by LeiaAlexan Sw
Summary: Tod@s alguna vez nos hemos preguntado:"Como habrá muerto Billy Joe Cobra?", "Spencer y el se conocieron antes?","Que tiene Bobbie contra Billy?"...Bueno en esta historia les dire (según yo) las respuestas. Advertencia:No hay Yaoi/Slash, ni nada parecido, más si habrá algunas insinuaciones sobre ello
1. Prologo

_**Hola a tod s, soy Leia SW con una nueva historia (Pero no crean que no voy a terminar mi antigua historia).**_

 _ **Como no se si puedo seguir con mi papel de escritora vengo a ve si me dan otra oportunidad. Bueno esta historia será algo como un medio Ectofeature pues se trata de como los dos primos de conocieron y que pasó luego de la muerte de Billy... Pues no he encontrado una referencia a como fué que se conocieron estos 2 pero gracias a varios Fanfics puedo tener una idea.**_

 _ **Casi se me olvida en esta historia voy a narrar en: Pov Normal, Pov Spencer, Pov Shanilla, Pov Rajeev... Entre otros, y como en mi historia anterior voy a ser un personaje, pero esta vez no sere personaje principal sino uno entre secundario y tercario.**_

 _ **Bueno disfruten la historia. Nos leemos luego**_

 _ **Leia SW fuera.**_


	2. Cap 1

_**Hola a tod s, bueno ya saben como será más o menos la historia así que...Que empiece el primer cap.**_

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

Estaba amaneciendo en las cercanías de Beverly High casi a una manzana de distancia con respecto a la mansión de el famoso cantante "Billy Joe Cobra"

En una casa situada en el lugar ya previamente dicho estaba durmiendo apaciblemente Spencer Wright, un aspirante cineasta de casi 13 años de edad, de cabellos y ojos castaños en ese momento todo era silencio hasta que esa cosa endemoniada que te levanta temprano 5 días a la semana para ir a la escuela sonó con ese sonido infernal. Medio dormido intentó de apagar ese tormento de aparato.

-Ya cállate...-dijo golpeando la mesa de noche a tientas para apagar el despertador-Cállate de una vez...Déjame dormir...

Al fin después de 1 minuto luchando logró apagarlo... Pues ¿quien quiere que lo levanten a las 6 am un día de vacaciones?...Nadie y quien diga lo contrario habrá que llevarlo al manicomio por loco.

Luego de que se revolviera entre las sabanas tratando de volverse a dormir, fué al baño y tomó su habitual ducha mañanera, se cepilló los dientes, se arregló lo "Mejor" que pudo y bajó a desayunar.

Una vez abajo vio a su madre Jane tratando de hacer el desayuno, a su padre Hugh Wright estaba leyendo el periódico como siempre, y a su hermana menor Jessica Wright esperando el desayuno. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que quedaban (en la que estaba más lejana a la de Jessica)

 _ **-Pov Spencer-**_

Una vez terminado el desayuno mamá pidió la atención de todos...

-Bien familia les quiero dar un anuncio...Pronto iremos a casa de su primo Baruch Cohen...

 _¡QUE! Ese chico insoportable, con una actitud de Diva e insoportablemente bueno con la música tendrá que aguantarlo?_

-Y se quedaran durante 2 meses...

 _¡ 2 MESES! Oficialmente está muerto 2 meses con su primo?! Vallan preparando el velorio_

-Espero que se porten bien mientras estemos allá...-Dijo con una sonrisa

-He...Y cuando iremos?-Pregunté

-Mañana

 _¡MA-MA-MAÑANA! En definitiva quieren verme muerto_

 _ **#Después de un rato en mi cuarto#**_

Estaba muerto. Baruch Cohen o como se hace llamar ahora "Billy Joe Cobra" iba a estar en su casa durante 2 meses. Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi:

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

Estaba corriendo con mi primo con todas mis fuerzas...En ese tiempo tenía 10 años mientras el tenía 16 y por supuesto el tenía más velocidad, pero no me importaba solo quería salir de ahí.

-Ya te atraparé lo juro-Rió mi primo Baruch Cohen un joven pelinegro amante de la música moderna, de ojos negros y siempre vestido a la moda.

-Ya deja de seguirme-Grito tratando de correr más rápido pero tenía muy poca habilidad física

-No hasta que te arrepientas

-Bien, bien lo siento Baruch

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!-Y mientras dijo eso me arrinconó en una de las esquinas de la casa

-Lo siento, lo siento Billy-Dije pensando que e iría a matar o a golpear hasta hacerme sangrar, esperé el golpe pero no vino nunca.

Abrí los ojos (puesto que los había cerrado) y vi a mi primo con semblante serio pero con una sonrisa algo picara. Y yo con mi cara aterrada.

-Bien, te disculpo...-Dijo picara-mente-Pero las vas a tener que pagar

Después de eso no recuerdo más nada excepto que no pude pegar ojo en 3 noches por que temía que mi primo me sacara el aire de los pulmones.

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Lego de eso no volví, ni me interesó volver a ver a ver a mi primo. Aunque por otro lado lo extrañaba, extrañaba esa mirada pícara, las carreras por la mansión, las peleas y verlo asustarse fácilmente ante cualquier cosa relacionada con terror.

Pero en fin será mejor que deje de pensar en eso y vaya haciendo las maletas...

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

En ese mismo momento estaba llegando Baruch Cohen alias Billy Joe Cobra a su mansión como siempre a la 1 pm después de ir a la disquera a grabar su siguiente éxito.

Billy Joe Cobra es un chico de casi 19 años de edad (puesto que cumple años una semana antes que su primo, si ya se no tiene lógica), tiene el pelo color negro azabache y ojos de igual color, según todos la perfección encarnada, el estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como todo un Rey o incluso un Dios ya que era la sensación musical del momento Pero la vida de este chico era en soledad pues a parte de los montones de fans,los de el servicio, los de la disquera, entre otros, el solo tenía a los Wright. Esa pequeña familia era lo único que Billy tenía que no se centrara en su fama, con ellos dejaba de ser Billy Joe Cobra y se convertía en Baruch Cohen un joven gracioso, distraído, agradable e infantil.

Entró en la mansión y empezó con su rutina de siempre.

 _ **-Pov Billy-**_

Vuelvo a mi mansión después de hacer lo mismo todos los días. Pero esta vez estaba feliz puesto que mañana vendrá mi primo favorito Spencer Wright tengo 2 años y medio que no lo veo, y eso me asusta un poco puesto que tal vez no me reconozca, es decir quien va a recordar a alguien del cual seguro y no a sabido nada en los últimos 2 años y medio?. Se que las personas cambian y eso también me da terror pues siempre que regreso de una de mis giras no se nada de los Wright por eso los invito a mi mansión pues con ellos es difícil aburrirse...A demás me encanta cuidar de Spencer desde que lo conocí he podido y con el paso buenos... y malos momentos pero eso se arregla cuando el ríe, puesto que cuando ríe parece llevarse todo lo malo del momento.

Tomo mi ducha de la 1:30 pm me visto y voy a la cocina a buscar mi manjar de los dioses: la mantequilla de maní suave y sin trozos, no se que haría sin ella sería como si dejara de cantar, lo cual jamás pasará.

Salgo de la cocina y les pido a las del servicio que arreglen todo para que esté listo para la venida de los Wright, se de sobra que mi increíblemente irritante prima lejana Jessica tendrá varios campeonatos en estos 2 meses así que tendré tiempo de sobra para estar con mi primo favorito, aunque todavía recuerdo lo que hizo la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

Estaba en casa de los Wright tratando de componer mi nuevo sencillo, en ese tiempo tengo 16 años y Spencer tiene 10. Tengo a Spencer a mi lado jugando un videojuego, el está sentado en una silla la cual tiene mi guitarra favorita a un lado encima de un estante, el tiene el trabajo de pasármela si la necesito y en ese momento se me había ocurrido una nueva melodía así que le pedí a mi primo (con el por favor) que me pasara la guitarra. El tratando de estirarse la agarró pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de la guitarra rompiéndola en mil pedazos, primero comprobé que estuviera bien (pues mi prima me mataría si viera que Spencer está con algo por mi culpa), afortunadamente no se hizo nada pero luego vi mi guitarra y me entró una furia que ni yo mismo pude controlar y empecé a corretear a mi primo por toda la casa. En ese momento el resto de la familia Wright había salido al primer campeonato de Jessica así que no había nadie en casa lo cual me hizo que correteara a mi primo sin dificultades.

-Ya te atraparé lo juro-Dije riendo

-Ya deja de seguirme-Gritó mi primo tratando de correr más rápido

-No hasta que te arrepientas-le reclamé

-Bien, bien lo siento Baruch

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!-Dije arrinconándolo en una esquina de la casa

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Billy-Dijo con temor.

Eso fué suficiente pues no resistía verlo tan atemorizado.

-Bien, te disculpo...-Dije picara mente-Pero las vas a tener que pagar...

Luego de decir eso me dispuse a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes escuchándolo reír a mil carcajadas

-Ya...N-No...M-Más-Dijo entre risas

Luego de eso no se con que fuerza pero me empujó al piso y me empezó ha hacer cosquillas por todas partes

-Basta...Basta...Basta-Dije a pura risa

Al parecer se compadeció de mi luego de un rato. Los dos buscando aire en la misma posición que estábamos: Yo extendido en el piso, y el encima de mi con su cara en mi pecho.

Unos segundos después llegaron los Wright y nos vieron así pues nuestros pulmones aún reclamaban aire. Nadie supo que decir así que nunca se dijo nada de eso.

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Todavía no le perdono el hecho de romper mi guitarra pero aun así no lo puedo odiar como lo quisiera. Pero bueno será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y me ponga a pensar en ¿Qué rayos me voy a poner para mañana?.  
 _ **_**_

 _ **Si ya se que no tengo excusa por no haber subido es te cap pero que les pareció? Espero que bien y quise colocar una diferencia de 6 años de edad porque era la que más cuadraba con la serie (según yo) pues no encuentro un lugar donde me digan cuantos años tiene Spencer o cuantos tenía Billy cuando murió así que me quedo así.**_

 _ **Pronto veremos que tan "Mal" se llevan estos 2. Nos leemos luego**_

 _ **LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	3. Cap 2

_**Hola a tod s, se que me odian así que ni me lo digan y si no Gracias! no saben cuan feliz me hacen si ya se me emocioné. Ufff bueno acá tienen el 2 cap espero que no me maten, no quiero ser fantasma ;-)**_

 _ **#Al Día Siguiente#**_

 _ **-Pov Billy-**_

Amanecía en mi cuarto pude escuchar el estúpido despertador, pude después de 30 segundos logré apagar el estúpido despertador, me desperecé y cuando vi mi teléfono para saber si tenía alguna estúpida reunión de prensa vi que hoy llegaba Spencer y su familia a quedarse por 2 meses en la mansión. Abrí mis ojos todo lo que pude y en un tiempo récord digno de un Guinnes me bañé y me vestí con la ropa que previamente había elegido una camisa verde claro, unos jeans azul, una chaqueta verde oscuro sin mangas de cuello alto, y unos zapatos deportivos rojos, me peiné mi cabello hacia atrás (como siempre) y me dispuse a desayunar un emparedado de mantequilla de maní acompañado con chocolate (si ya se es una mezcla un poco loca pero es que no me gusta el café y el chocolate es lo único que me ayuda a tener energías para no dormirme).

Ropa de BJC

Luego fui hasta mi estudio personal en la mansión, a tocar un poco y así pasar el rato para esperar a la familia Wright.

 _ **-Pov Spencer-**_

Amanecía en mi cuarto y pude escuchar mi despertador...A veces deseo machacar esa cosa si no fuera lo único que me levanta para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

Logré apagar ese molesto despertador, me desperecé con flojera y entonces me acordé de que tendría que ir a vivir con mi molesto primo a su mansión por 2 meses en los cuales tal ves terminaría muerto. Y en eso entra mi mama.

-SPENCER YA LEVANTATE O VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE! TE ESPERO CON EL DESYUNO ABAJO Y NI SE TE OCURRA DEMORARTE!-Gritó en una forma la cual es imposible desobedecer.

No me dejó ni responder. Me bañe a la velocidad del rayo me vestí como siempre: Una camisa blanca con los orillos y un fantasma con colmillos en el centro de color rojo al igual que los hombros, unos jeans grises y unos zapatos deportivos rojos. Bajé a la velocidad de la luz a desayunar y una vez terminé apenas si pude agarrar mi maleta y salir.

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

La familia Wright ya iba saliendo de su hogar para ir a la mansión de BJC, Jane y Hugh iban entusiasmados con la idea de que los 3 primos pasaran tiempo juntos, en eso Jessica pregunta.

-Y quien es ese primo que se llama: Baruch Cohen? jamas he oído hablar de el...

-Oh Jessica cariño a tu primo Baruch lo ves todo el tiempo-Responde Jane

-Enserio?

-Claro cariño, Baruch Cohen en realidad es Billy Joe Cobra...-Responde Jane

-BILLY JOE COBRA?!

-He si...Pero deja de gritar, y no se como te puede agradar...-Dice Spencer

-Estas bromeando?...Pero claro tu no sabes nada de el, ya que tu solo te interesas en tus "Películas"

-Ya niños dejen de pelear que ya llegamos...-Dice Hugh

 _ **#Con Billy#**_

Billy estaba sentado con su guitarra sacando las notas de una canción cuando sonó su teléfono, dejó su guitarra y contestó la llamada.

-Hola?...Si?...Ha, Carl que onda?...Yo super como siempre...Que?...El estudio?...Pero no se puede colocar para más tarde o mañana?...Bien...Aja...Que?...Como pasó?...Como que no tienes idea?...Te dije que lo vigilaras, ese tipo no me daba buena espina...

Mientras hablaba iba llamando al ascensor.

 _ **#Con los Wright#**_

En un dos por tres los Wright llegaron a la mansión, Jessica parecía que se fuera a ahogar de la emoción por conocer a su ídolo...Y Spencer...Bueno...Digamos que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo interno por no destrozar su maleta. Llegaron todos a las puertas de la mansión...No tardaron mucho en abrirles (obvio) los empleados de la casa. Entraron y Jessica casi le da un ataque cardíaco nivel dios, estaba viendo una mansión super grande, digna de un rey (quien ha visto la serie sabe de que hablo). A Spencer no le "Importó" mucho que tan genial y super era la mansión. Los del servicio llevaron las pertenencias de los Wright a sus respectivos cuartos de huéspedes, y luego los Wright se dirigieron a la sala. Spencer se dirigió a ningún lugar en específico ya que no tenía nada que hacer.  
 _ **  
#Con Billy#**_

Billy iba caminando y hablando por el teléfono al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a la sala.

 _ **#Con Spencer#**_

En ese mismo momento Spencer iba caminando en dirección opuesta con la mirada baja, de un momento a otro los dos primos de chocaron.

-Oye que te pasa?!-Dijo casi gritando Billy

-Oye no fue mi culpa si?!-Respondió Spencer

-Carl, te hablo más tarde-Dijo colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndose a su primo-Spencer?

-Si soy yo y que?

-No me reconoces?-Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

-No por qué debería?

En ese momento volvió a sonar su teléfono

-Hola?...Ok, ok ya voy...-Miró a su primo-Nos veremos después

Y de ahí siguió hablando con Carl...Alejándose de la mansión en su limusina

 _ **#Con Spencer#**_

Spencer se quedó justo donde lo había dejado Billy con una cara entre de enojo y confusión. Se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos con la cara boquiabierta

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Preguntó Spencer intrigado

-Enserio no sabes con quien acabas de hablar?-Dijo Hugh

-He...No

-No sabes cuanto te envidio-Dijo casi en reclamo Jessica

-He?...Por que?

-Acabas de arrebatarme mi sueño de ser yo la primera en hablar con el

-Pero quien es el?-Pregunta a los 3

-Es Billy Joe Cobra!-Exclaman Jessica, Jane y Hugh al mismo tiempo

-QUE!-Exclama casi en grito

-Si y gracias a ti yo seré la última en hablar con el-Dice con ligera tristeza en su voz

 _ **#Con Billy#**_

Billy iba en su limusina directo al estudio, una vez llegó un chico de estatura mediana ojos marrones y pelo negro lo esperaba. Una vez se bajó de la limusina, empezó a preguntar

-Carl que fué lo que pasó?

-Nadie sabe, solo sé que Bobbie estaba limpiando el estudio cuando pasó

-Así que Bobbie estaba ahí no?

-No estarás insinuando que el fué o si?

-No lo se Carl, solo digo que es extraño que el hubiera estado ahí y luego pasara eso

-Tienes razón pero no creo que debamos hacer intuiciones tan rápidamente

 _ **Tan, tan, tan... Tenía hambre, se nota?. Bueno acá está el 2do cap de Ey, mi primo es un fantasma.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **1- Soy una chica (eso se nota por el nombre no?), pero a veces me consideran marimacha (es decir que parezco un chico) no en físico sino en mental, pues me gustan las cosas de acción (sobre todo películas), la ciencia ficción, ect...**_

 _ **2- Veo muchas series al mismo tiempo así que espero que no me enrede en las historias pues seria raro que Danny Phantom apareciera acá (si lo estoy viendo, y si lo estoy considerando).**_

 _ **3- Estoy en un régimen casi militar impuesto por mi mama, así que no puedo usar la CP aveces, entonces en los pocos minutos que pueda actualizo esta y mi otra historia.**_

 _ **4- Es posible que actualice los viernes, pero no se hagan ilusiones.**_

 _ **5- Soy de Venezuela así que puede que use algunos términos de acá, así que no se preocupen, si coloco algún termino así se los aclaro acá abajo si que no teman.**_

 _ **6- No voy a revelar mi verdadero nombre (por ahora) es por seguridad.**_

 _ **7- Carl es un OC creado por mi, pero no puedo darles un dibujo pues no lo tengo**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos mis panas (amig s) dejen sus valiosos comentarios y...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	4. Cap 3

_**Hola a tod s, se que los dejé en suspenso perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo es que no hay Internet y tampoco me dejan usar la CP así que, acá les tengo el 3 cap pero creo que será un poco corto.(Voy a copiar la última parte para que no se desorienten)**_

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

 _ **#Seguimos con Billy#**_

Billy iba en su limusina directo al estudio, una vez llegó un chico de estatura mediana ojos marrones y pelo negro lo esperaba. Una vez se bajó de la limusina, empezó a preguntar

-Carl que fué lo que pasó?

-Nadie sabe, solo sé que Bobbie estaba limpiando el estudio cuando pasó

-Así que Bobbie estaba ahí no?

-No estarás insinuando que el fué o si?

-No lo se Carl, solo digo que es extraño que el hubiera estado ahí y luego pasara eso

-Tienes razón pero no creo que debamos hacer intuiciones tan rápidamente

-Si mis ideas son geniales-Dice con egocentrismo nivel #

-Si como digas...Bueno yendo al grano, no tengo ni las más remota idea de como pudo haberse quemado el estudio y que las grabaciones estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, es decir la lógica no aplica con eso

Estaban caminando hacia las ruinas del antiguo estudio de grabación "Big Stars". Donde los bomberos y la policía estaban investigando más a fondo. Afortunadamente solo hubo 1 herido, adivinan quien es?...Pues si, es Bobbie, el asistente número 2 de Billy, (tenía dos XD, desearía yo también tener aunque sea uno) ya que el primero era Carl pues a Bobbie le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal y su deseo fué ser el asistente de BJC (pueden creerlo?).

-Y donde está Bobbie?-Pregunta Billy después de un rato

-En el hospital

-Ok-lo dice con un poquito de indiferencia

Al llegar con los bomberos un señor medio joven como de unos 50 o 60 años estaba charlando con el cuerpo de bomberos y la policía.

-Bien...Bien...Bien...Bien-Era todo lo que se le oía decir

 _ **#Con Spencer#**_

Por ordenes de su madre Spencer tendría que dormir en el cuarto más "Pequeño" si es que algo en esa enorme mansión era pequeño (XD), se acostó en la cama y del aburrimiento por poco se duerme, luego recordó que tenía una película que había dejado inconclusa, sacó su tablet y se puso a editar la peli _ **(creo que puede editar los videos desde la tablet si no porfa háganme saberlo).**_

 _ **#Luego de un rato#**_

Su madre lo llamó para almorzar, desde cuando el tiempo pasó tan rápido?, bueno ni el mismo lo sabe así que, nah, fué a almorzar y pareciera que fuera de su CP o de su tablet el mundo fuera más lento, así como una de esas películas de zombies, pero menos divertidas (según el punto de vista de Spencer). Después de comer se fué otra vez a su cuarto

Luego abrió su teléfono y con este la app de facebook. No había mucho en realidad así que la volvió a cerrar. Y de repente se

 _ **#Con Billy y Carl#**_

A ellos se le acercaba una chica de piel morena, ojos marrones, cabello no tan largo pero no tan corto de color castaño oscuro pero con reflejos rojizos, y estaba vestida con una blusa turquesa con escote en V sin mangas, en el centro de la blusa estaban las iniciales LSW bordadas en lentejuelas plateadas, llevaba jeans no tan ajustados con unos zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles plateados (adivinan quien es? XD), era una chica de mediano tamaño de contextura semi gruesa, con ojos algo achinados (pero no tiene nada que ver con que es una china).

-Hola Leia-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos

-Hola chicos-Dice con un poco de desanimo...

 _ **Bueno les advertí que iba a ser corto...Claro creo que me excedí XD. Bueno acá tienen una descripción medio real de mi (solo por lo de la vestimenta y mi contextura pues soy un poquito más rellenita) y sip soy yo. No he podido actualizar más rápido por alguien (mi mama) así que tendré que ir escribiendo de domingo en domingo, además el tonto Internet no quería servir esta semana (P*to Internet). Bueno espero que les haya gustado y trataré de inspirarme más. Un aviso más, esta historia todavía no tiene página en face pero pueden visitar mi cuenta: Leia Alexan. Bueno eso fué todo nos vemos el próximo cap**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	5. Cap 4

_***Entran Billy y Spencer a una especie de bosque, luego de caminar un rato Billy pregunta***_

 _ **Billy: Spencer...**_

 _ **Spencer: Si, Billy?**_

 _ **Billy: Que hacemos... Aquí exactamente?**_

 _ **Spencer: Buscamos a la escritora, dijo que estaría por aqui**_

 _ **Billy: Y por qué tengo que venir yo?**_

 _ **Spencer: Fácil. Me dijo que te trajera**_

 _ **Billy: Ok. Pero no me gusta nada**_

 _ **Spencer: Tranquilo ya llegamos**_

 _ ***Llegan a un claro con mucha niebla y en el centro del claro se halla, una tumba con el nombre: "Leia SW" escrito en ella, cuando están a solo unos pocos pasos. De la tumba sale una mano, luego otra y así hasta mostrar a Leia SW***_

 _ **Leia: *Toser* Lo siento, se que te asusté un poco Billy**_

 _ ***Billy está aguantando un grito y sosteniéndose de Spencer, Spencer por su parte está calmando a Billy***_

 _ **Leia: Ups, creo que me pasé. Lo bueno es que estoy de vuelta. Y esta escena fué una forma artística que parezco muerta en vida, con respecto a mis historias. Bueno espero que les halla gustado y sin más atrasos el Cap 4.**_

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

Luego de la confusión por parte de todos con respecto al incendio, y de una noche semi agitada, nuestros dos primos Spencer Wright y Billy Joe Cobra duermen apaciblemente cada uno en su cama, aunque inconscientemente pensando en el otro...Hormonas, estos dos que se traen, yo se los digo, uno cree que el otro el día de mañana lo va a matar, y el otro en los lugares y las cosas divertidas que podrían hacer los dos el día de mañana, en definitiva, estos dos no tienen remedio.

 _ **-A la mañana siguiente-**_

Billy se levantó antes que todos, ya era muy común en su rutina diaria y a l s del servicio no se extrañaban que Billy se levantara tan temprano, pero lo que si les extrañaba era el porque se levantaba si no tenía que ir a las disquera, Billy tenía sus propias razones, una de ellas era enseñarle a su primo don aburrido, lo que un adolescente se podía divertir en Beverly High _**(no crean que es nada mal pensado pliz).**_

 _ **#Horas después#**_

Spencer se levanta con la flojera más grande que pueda existir, sigue su aburrida rutina de después de levantarse y baja a la cocina, había sido el 4to en levantarse (ya que Billy le lleva la ventaja a todos), solo faltaba Jessica, desayunó con mister diversión y su familia, luego de desayunar Jane anunció que tenían que irse a relajar en la piscina y que Spencer(contra su voluntad) tenía que pasar tiempo con Billy.

Ambos se fueron a la calle, caminando, los dos iban en silencio _**(increíble!)**_ , ninguno sabía por donde iniciar, hasta que Spencer cansado de tanto silencio pregunta:

-Y...Cuantos años tienes?

-19, y tu?-Dice de una manera algo fría y cortante

-13

-Ya veo

-Y a donde vamos?-Pregunta sin interés Spencer

-Tranquilo ya casi llegamos

Llegaron a un local el cual decía RETRO en letras grandes y semi brillosas y Spencer quedó mudo y sordo apenas pasó la puerta del local, había una ENORME colección de videojuegos que iban desde los Joytick hasta los últimos salidos en el mercado...Simplemente el paraíso de cualquier Gamer, luego de un minuto tratando de ver todos los títulos de videojuegos de terror que estaban a su alcance, Billy casi lo empuja hasta uno en específico llamado: Guitar Hero _ **(Obvio)**_. Spencer no duró ni 5 minutos en ese juego ya que no sabía nada de música mientras que Billy simplemente le dió una buena paliza ya que era **MUY** bueno en el juego.

Pero las estrellas de Billy se apagaron a la hora de que el castaño eligiera un juego, eligió uno de los videojuegos de terror al azar y hay que ver que el que eligió tenía gráficos casi realistas lo cual dejó a Billy que si de por si su piel es blanca lo dejó casi transparente, medio desmayado y conteniendo unos gritos de terror absoluto que querían salir de su garganta.

En un momento en el cual el azabache no lo notó Spencer le dio una mirada, y casi se parte de la risa _**(Que malo)**_ viendo a Billy totalmente blanco semi-transparente y con ganas de desmayarse, simplemente siguió jugando su juego (ya que Billy solo estaba de espectador).

 _ **#Horas Después#**_

Spencer y Billy salieron de Retro, en verdad la habían pasado bien entre un juego y otro, Spencer luego de su 2do turno para elegir un juego empezó a ser más condescendiente con Billy y no elegía juegos **TAN terroríficos.** Y Billy por su parte no elegía juegos **TAN** musicales. Al final los dos se convirtieron en amigos (otra vez), luego ya de tarde volvieron a la mansión repletos de cosas que Billy había comprado y totalmente cansados.

 _ **#Luego de Cenar#**_

Cada miembro de la familia se fué a cepillar y a dormir, bueno o eso creían el resto de la familia Wright ya que Spencer y Billy estaban en el cuarto de Billy viendo películas (de terror obviamente). Billy estaba aterrado, pero no quería que la familia supiera que no estaban durmiendo si el gritaba, a si que estaba más ocupado tratando de no gritar que en prestarle atención a la película, Spencer por su parte estaba más que atontado viendo la película como para prestarle atención a Billy, pero en una parte de la película de la nada apareció una explosión de sangre, viseras, órganos, entre otros... Billy no soportó más y se abrazó a Spencer como si su vida dependiera de ello temblando como loco. Spencer tensó primero al sentir a Billy de repente, pero luego se relajó y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Billy que era **MUY** sedoso, siguió acariciándolo ya que Billy no le quitó la mano de su cabello y eso que el mismo le había dicho que no le gustaba que lo despeinaran. Pero al parecer se hizo una excepción, poco a poco Billy se fué calmando y cuando su corazón volvió a la normalidad se separaron.

-He...Spencer-Dijo Billy

-Si?

-P-Podrías...Dormir...Conmigo hoy?

Spencer no se lo esperaba, pero hay que ver que estaba muy cansado, a demás ya tenía la pijama y para rematar la cama era extremadamente cómoda así que asintió y después de que terminó la película, los dos ya estaban dormidos, el sueño pudo con estos dos primos... _ **(Pero hay que ver que se veían tiernos)**_

 _ **Bueno se que les debo una enorme disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero es que no tenía ideas y no me dejan usar la CP el tiempo suficiente como para adelantarla... Pero espero que eso quede en el pasado...**_

 ** _Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera_ **


	6. Cap 5

_**Hola a tod s, gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review, y voy a seguir el ejemplo de una:**_

 _ **Gingka246:**_

 _ **Gracias, se que te lo agradecí antes, pero en serio me ayudastes...Y muuuuuuchhhhoooo (XD)**_

 _ **Bueno mejor dejemonos de hablar y empezemos de una buena ves con el cap no?**_

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

 _ **#En el hospital#**_

 **L** uego del "incidente", Bobbie estaba descansando tranquilamente en su cama, sabía que no tenía excusa, pero Billy se lo debía no?. El ha estado haciendo todo lo que su cáncer le permite hacer, pero con Billy eso es un exceso. Ha hecho tanto esfuerzo que seguro su corazón se pararía en cualquier momento, al menos disfrutó haberse vengado del jefe de Billy, ya que ese hombre no lo dejaba en paz..."Bobbie has esto""Bobbie has aquello""Descansar? Si claro, como si pudieras con el concierto de Billy ha punto de iniciar...""Vacaciones? No me hagas reír, la gira de Billy será mañana, y no puedo arriesgarme a que salga mal..."

Eso entre otras cosas fué lo que lo motivó a incendiar el estudio, las grabaciones las había llevado con un viejo amigo suyo, que aparecería como el culpable, ya que el estaba prácticamente muerto. Las que habían recuperado eran solo imitaciones perfectas, tal ves se den cuenta de eso una vez el esté muerto. El aparato con el que te miden los latidos indicaba que estaba muriendo, y así poco a poco murió Bobbie, pero con la promesa de que haría costara lo que costara, que Billy Joe Cobra fuera reemplazado...

 _ **Si se de sobra que está corto, más fué lo único que se me ocurrió. Todas las ideas son bien recibidas...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW**_

 _ **PD: Si quieren pueden agregarme a face: Leia Alexan. No hago mucho, más es el que más reviso, y trataré de publicar algunas cositas de mis fics. Y alguna que otra fotico**_


	7. Cap 6

_**Hola Ecto-fans (si al fin me digne a colocar les un apodo cariñoso), me extrañaron? Espero que si, he estado sin una pizca de inspiración, y si la tenía se iba como venía. Un gracias muy grande a:**_

 _ **Daniekktal:** Dani amiga muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo durante mi desaparición como escritora, como te dije en un Review, seguiré tu consejo. Y gracias por acordarte de mi en tu historia (la cual es buenisima por cierto): El guardián y el caza recompensas._

 _ **Bueno aca tienen el cap, espero que la inspiración no me falle.**_

-Pov Normal-

 **E** staba amaneciendo en Beverly High los dos chicos tranquilos en la mansión, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la llegada de los Wright y los chicos estaban descansando. En eso suena el despertador y Spencer (el cual se acostaba más cerca del aparato) lo apagó medio consiente, y pudieron dormir algunas horas más.

Billy y Spencer desde hace una semana dormían juntos en el cuarto de Billy, ya que se la pasaban jugando dentro de ella, o viendo películas de terror o pasando el tiempo. Y una noche Spencer se dió cuenta de que Billy odiaba dormir solo (algo irónico de hecho) así que siempre inventaba excusas para que Spencer se quedara a dormir con el, no se necesitaban excusan en realidad, ya que el castaño descubrió que, a pesar de que Billy no tenía el mejor dormir del mundo, le proporcionaba una mezcla de protección y cariño únicos, solo y exclusivamente para el cineasta. Por lo cual, Spencer ya no decía ni replicaba a la hora de dormir, ya que de alguna u otra forma se entregaba a Morfeo fácilmente cuando su primo le abrazaba.

 _#Por la mañana#_

 **S** pencer y Billy bajaron juntos a desayunar, Jane, Hugh y Jessica ya se hallaban ahí, y Una chica a la cual Spencer no pudo identificar. Billy le sonrió cansadamente a todos, y su mirada se posó con alegría en la chica.

-Buenos días a todos... Ah hola Leia, buenos días-Dice Billy cansadamente

-Buenos días Billy- Le responden todos menos Leia

-Billy...- Dice la chica con tono ente divertido, de advertencia y cansado- Se te olvidó decirme que habían invitados en la mansión...

-Lo siento, seguro estaba distraído- Dice acercan doce cerca de la castaña

-Bien pero que no se repita... Y como tardaste tanto en bajar, ya conocí a todos así que las presentaciones sobran...-Dice restándole importancia- Bueno, a todos excepto a el...- Dice refiriéndose a Spencer.

-Ups...Bueno...Spencer ella es Leia mi compañera, amiga, casi mi agenda personal-Cuando lo dice todos incluso Leia ríen- Y casi hermana, no es así?

-Claro que sí- Dice con tono alegre, y choca los puños con Billy

-Leia, el es Spencer, mi super bro, mejor amigo, y primo lejano

-Mucho gusto, soy Spencer Wright- Dice el castaño algo incomodo por el hecho de saber que Billy tenía a alguien así como una hermana.

-El placer es todo mio-Dice con una sonrisa radiante

-Bueno creo que será mejor que coman-Dice Jane con su acostumbrado buen humor

-Esta bien Jane, Leia nos acompañas?-Pregunta Billy

-No gracias ya comí, tal ves para la próxima-Dice yendo a la puerta de la cocina y saliendo, pero regresa- ah, y Billy la rueda de prensa es hoy, al igual que la reunión con los de la disquera. Te veo allá?

-Tsh, bien- Dice aburrido

-Perfecto. Adios familia Wright- les dice a todos- Adios Spencer...- Y se va

El desayuno continuó normal, bueno casi, resulta que Jessica se enojó por alguna razón sin sentido y se fué hecha una furia al jardín. Pero de resto, normal.

Al rededor de las 11am una limusina apareció al frente de la mansión, y Billy que había tardado hora y media en decidir que ponerse para al final colocarse el conjunto que había elegido al inicio. Subió a la limusina camino a una tarde de completo aburrimiento.

 _#Luego de que Billy regresara de la rueda de prensa y de la reunión con los de la disquera#_

 **S** pencer había estado en la computadora desde una hora que Billy se fué, estaba editando su último video de terror: "La danza a los Zombies". Cuando Billy llegó se pusieron a hacer planes para lo que restaba de tarde y en la noche, eran las 4 así que tenían tiempo. Decidieron (luego de convencer a Jane para que los dejara) acampar en el jardín de la mansión esa noche, estuvieron algo (muy) ocupados preparando todo para la noche. A las 5:30pm fueron a comprar los malvaviscos, algunas latas de refresco, entre otras cosas.

A las 6pm ya estaban buscando ramas, piedras... Para hacer la fogata. A las 6:30pm Billy y Spencer estaban cocinando algunas salchichas con malvaviscos, y hablaban de cosas al azar y sin importancia.

Cuando dieron las 7pm se pusieron a ver una película de terror con un reproductor de películas portátil, en una parte de la película de repente saltaron viseras y órganos por todos lados, y Billy (quien se estaba muriendo de pánico) abrazó a Spencer somo si su vida dependiera de ello, y Spencer por no perderse la peli, la paró y trató de calmar a Billy, a quien parecía que el corazón se le iría a salir de lo rápido que latía por el susto. Cuando se calmó el oji azabache se aferró a a Spencer durante el resto de la peli,

Al acabar la peli, se quedaron afuera, tumbados en el césped recién cortado, y miraron a las estrellas, el castaño para calmar a Billy del susto empezó a decir cosas de las estrellas y se quedaron hablando hasta las 10pm y entonces, por fin, se fueron a dormir en una tienda de acampar anaranjada...

 _ **Bueno, lamento si lo deje cortico, pero hasta acá mi imaginación dió hoy. Voy a intentar inspirarme más o a ver si me dejan más tiempo en la CP. Please dejen un Review con alguna idea para la historia, se acepta de todo menos lemon, besos o cualquier atracción ente estos dos (por ahora, no se si la historia será larga, dependen de lo que diga el público).**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan Sw**_


	8. Cap 7

_**Hola Ecto-fans, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Pero no tenía tiempo... Ni computadora, sip se me dañó la cp y no se cuanto tiempo pueda usar la de mi hermana menor... Sin más demoras el fic**_

 _#A la mañana siguiente#_

 **L** os dos chicos despertaron en una posición... Interesante... Ya que habían dormido estilo "Cucharita", y encima Billy estaba abrazando a Spencer por la cintura y de alguna forma Spencer había abrazado a Billy por al rededor del cuello. Y cuando Spencer abrió los ojos estaba a solo unos centímetros (o tal vez menos) de la cara del peli azabache, el rubor cubrió rápidamente la cara del cineasta, pues tenía los pensamientos revueltos y hacía un esfuerzo totalmente en vano de recordar como habían terminado en aquella posición.

Con cuidado quitó sus brazos del cuello del cantante intentando no despertarlo, luego trató de quitar los brazos del mayor de su cintura, aunque Billy se quejó un par de veces en sueños, dejó de abrazar con tanta fuerza al castaño y se volteó quedando de espaldas a Spencer, luego ya un poco más libre el cineasta salió de la tienda y se fue a su cuarto...

 _#Luego de un rato#_

 **B** illy despierta y se da cuenta de que no tiene a su "osito de peluche viviente" con el, se sienta con el pulso acelerado y sale de la tienda alarmado, ve que nada ha sido movido de su lugar, y que la mansión estaba vacía... O eso es lo que piensa al escuchar una voz cantando desde el cuarto de grabación... Una voz angelical...

Con cuidado de no ser visto se asoma ligeramente para ver de quien es esa voz, ya que Hugh, Jane y Jessica se fueron de la mansión para el entrenamiento de la última y Leia seguramente estaba en otro lugar, así que ¿De quién sería aquella voz tan grandiosa?*.

Se asoma y vé a Spencer cantando una cancioncilla de una peli que Jessica los había obligado a ver...

" _Extraño...Te puedo mirar, estas bien ni mal, tu corazón late..._

 _Extraño, con miedo y asombro temor pero admiración..."_

Vaya, si el hubiera sabido que su primo cantaba así de bien ya hace tiempo que lo hubiera llevado con el a cantar en una de sus giras...

" _Tu corazón frío, valiente y distante, seré persistente, sabré comprenderte..._

 _Extraño... Me atrae el peligro en busca de tu luz..."-_ Sigue cantando sin prestarle atención a Billy que está sentado en la puerta escuchándolo, pero como tiene audífonos es lógico que no le preste atención

Aunque Billy ni se percató de eso, estaba demasiado embobado escuchándolo cantar

" _Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto ¿Que harás?..._

 _Trataré de ayudar y aprender, ¿Como puedo hacer? Para que vean tu luz..._

 _Eres extraño, tan maravilloso y ocultas bondades_

 _Lo se es verdad, oye tu no me asustas, no me rendiré jamás.."_

Billy pensó que de alguna manera aquella canción hablaba de el... En cierto sentido, ya que a pesar de parecer ante todos como el "chico malo y rebelde" en realidad lo único que quería era una vida en familia... Y de solo pensar en lo solo que estaba (aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto) sin querer unas lagrimas traicioneras se le escaparon. Pero no dejó de escuchar...

" _Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto ¿Que harás?..._

 _Trataré de ayudar y aprender ¿Como puedo hacer? Para que vean tu luz..._

 _Atrapado en la sombras con tu soledad, solo en lo obscuro te encontrarás_

 _Si escuchas mi voz, síguela y ya... A casa te guiará..."_

Solo con esas fases Billy sintió que su corazón se llenaba de un calor único, sin duda alguna eso nunca lo había sentido hasta ese momento, y son eso Billy sonrió

" _Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto ¿Que harás?..._

 _Esa luz que hay en ti es amor, lo puedo distinguir, deja la obscuridad... Contigo estoy..._

 _Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto ¿Que harás?..._

 _Esa luz que hay en ti es amor, lo puedo distinguir, noche y día ahí está... Nos podrán separar aveces el destino es así, hace bien y es real..._

 _Algo extraño sin más..._

 _Descansa ya..."_

Y con eso la canción terminó, y antes de que Spencer se enterara de que lo había escuchado cantar, el cantante salió como rayo del estudio, rumbo a su habitación, prometiéndose que algún día le diría al moreno que lo escuchó cantar y ese día, así fuera a patadas o atado se lo llevaría a cantar con el en un concierto, para que todo el mundo admirara a la gran persona que es Spencer...

 _ ***Guau, Billy al fín admite (aunque creo que no se a dado cuente) de que alguien a parte de el puede cantar bien... Nos llevamos su secreto a la tumba ok?!**_

 _ **Que les pareció? Espero que no me maten por hacerlo tan corto, pero mi querida hermana (la voy a llamar: Allebana, porque YOLO) me está insistiendo en que le regrese su computadora. Pero bueno...**_

 _ **La canción que canta Spencer se llama: Extraño. Y aparece en Tinkerbell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás, por que la conozco? Porque Allebana me obligó a verla al rededor de 50 veces o más... Espero no tener problemas con nadie al decirles que en el próximo cap, con todo el dolor de mi alma y de mi ser... Voy a matar a Billy Joe Cobra**_

 _ **Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**_

 _ **La respuesta: Es necesario para la historia, aunque como dije la historia solo durará hasta que Billy y Spencer se encuentren luego de la muerte del primero, luego veré como le hago un Epilogo y luego entra la historia (mejor dicho One-short) Bad Romance, luego Mensajes de Texto, después Inseguridad y luego otra historia que llamaré: Entre Blanco y Negro.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan Sw fuera.**_


	9. Cap 8

_**Hola Ecto-fans, estoy muy triste y extremadamente deprimida, ya que el cap lo tenía al**_

 _ **rededor de 3 páginas completas... Y se borró todito! *Llora tormentosa y**_

 _ **desgarradora mente***_

 _ **?: ¿Que pasó Jackie?**_

 _ **Jackie: Pues, verás Jessica, la escritora, a demás de tener que en este cap matar a**_

 _ **BJC... Tiene que escribir todo otra vez, y eso que la primera parte la había hecho a las**_

 _ **12:00am y terminó de escribir a las 1:46am**_

 _ **Jessica: MATAR A BILLY JOE COBRA!**_

 _ **Jackie: Pues si, no hay nada que hacer contra eso, ya que lo dijo en el cap anterior**_

 _ **recuerdas?**_

 _ **Jessica: Pues, si... Lo dijo, pero...**_

 _ ***Billy y Spencer siguen consolando a la narradora, ya que esta no para de sollozar...**_

 _ **Que digo sollozar, llorar a raudales es la mejor expresión***_

 _ **Billy: Ya Lei, no pasa nada, recuerda que lo hiciste con otro cap de Amor en el**_

 _ **Presente y el Pasado... Nada que no hayas manejado antes, y no te quedó tan mal**_

 _ **Spencer: Es cierto, no llores más, lo haras bien**_

 _ **Eso creen?**_

 _ **Todos: Claro!**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que mis hermanas, Billy y Spencer tengan razón... Pliz un review para**_

 _ **animarme, ya que hacer un cap otra vez me causa un dolor terrible, ya que creo que no**_

 _ **va a quedar igual o mejor del anterior...**_

 _#Luego de unos días (tal vez más o menos jamás se sabe)#_

 **A** manecía en Beverly High, y en la mansión Cobra había mucho, muchísimo movimiento,

pues a la familia Wright se le había acabado el tiempo en la mansión. Billy estaba

completamente triste, e ideando una excusa, o algo que permitiera que se quedaran un poco

más, ya que no podían dejar que el y Spencer se volvieran los mejores amigos del mundo

(otra vez) y luego los separaran durante... Quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Era injusto, era como

decirle a un niño, que le van a comprar el mejor dulce del planeta, que solo se consigue en

un lugar específico, ya que en el resto del mundo no saben hacerlo; y que luego le digan al

niño que jamás va a volver a probarlo ya que ese lugar lo cerraron para siempre... Total

injusticia. El cineasta pensaba igual, es decir: ¿Separarlos otra vez? ¿Y tal vez nunca volver

a ver al cantante? Si es así ahorquenlo de una buena vez y ahorrenle el sufrimiento.

El cantante logró de alguna forma convencer a su prima de que se quedaran hasta su

cumpleaños, y de paso así poder celebrar el del castaño también, ya que solo era diferencia

de una semana entre sus cumpleaños. Obviamente su prima accedió encantada, ya que ese

era un privilegio único en la tierra. Y aunque Leia acosaba a los chicos con los planes para

las fiestas, a ellos dos no les importaba, ya que si ese era el precio que debían pagar por

pasar más tiempo juntos... Bienvenido sea. Aunque todavía faltaba mes y medio para su

cumpleaños, pudieron pasar bastante tiempo a solas...

Claro, cualquiera hubiera mal pensado de esto menos claro está nuestros dos chicos, ya que

ellos lo veían como su "Tiempo de Hermanos" y ellos disfrutaban enormemente ese tiempo

juntos. Aprovecharían cada segundo que les quedaba juntos, como debió ser desde un

principio... Aprovecharían ese mes que les quedaba, como nunca antes en la historia

 _#Un mes después, en un día muy especial...# **(Si invento cosas, ¿No creen?)**_

 **A** manecía en Beverly High, pero este día era uno de los más esperados por todos los seguidores y fans a muerte de BJC, ya que este día... Era el cumpleaños de Billy Joe Cobra. Y cuando hablan de celebrar un cumpleaños en grande, no se olviden de invitar a este loquillo.

El cantante despertó ciertamente extrañado, sobretodo porque cada ve que dormía con su primo terminan en una posición "Especialmente Interesante", ya que en alguna parte de la noche, siempre, siempre terminaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, pero esta vez... Fue demasiado, ya que esto rayaba de lo pervertido. Spencer se había girado viendo a la pared, mientras Cobra imitaba su posición desde atrás y sujetándolo son firmeza, como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento, aparte de eso tenían las piernas sujetas y enroscadas una contra la otra.

Ciertamente, cualquier persona piensa algo... Sospechoso. Cobra, tratando de salir de entre las piernas de Spencer hizo algo de ruido, pero no logró despertar al castaño de puro milagro. Luego, se dirigió al baño y al bañarse, bueno encontró algo que lo desconcertó en cierto modo, como todas las mañanas desde hacía un mes tenía un erección, eso ya desde hacía tiempo no era noticia, pero, ciertamente le desconcertaba el hecho de que siempre, siempre sus sueños húmedos, tenían a su primo castaño de protagonista. El tenía muy en claro su inclinación sexual (Homosexual), y aunque por el "Bien" de su carrera había salido con alguna que otra chica, no eran de su tipo. Ya que se le acercaban simple y llanamente por su fama de "Playboy", cuando el sabía que aunque el mundo opinara que era un adicto al sexo, realmente seguía siendo virgen. Ya que nunca, ni siquiera de niño, y mucho menos cuando alcanzó la adolescencia, una chica le pareció linda, en el sentido romántico-sexual-hormonal, y a pesar de tratar de acercarse a otros chicos con otras intenciones, fracasó rotundamente.

Luego de liberarse de su problema en la entrepierna, tratando de que no se oyeran los gemidos sofocados por su mano, la ducha pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, se peinó, cepilló sus dientes, y aprovechando el hecho de que su primo seguía durmiendo aparentemente, se cambió a toda velocidad para darle tiempo al castaño para pararse y bajar a desayunar.

Abajo, lo esperaba una más que radiante y feliz Leia, con una torta de mantequilla de maní suave, con relleno de vainilla mezclado con un ligero toque de chocolate. La torta lucía de por si apetitosa, y en la cubierta estaba sus nombres e iniciaban con un micrófono, y terminaban con una nota musical, ciertamente una torta esplendida, pero, si Leia era la única despierta a demás de el a esas horas de la mañana, y con el tamaño de la torta que alcanzarían fácilmente para 4 personas justamente... O en este caso, para dos y repetir.

A Billy no le extrañaba este gesto, ya que por experiencia y preguntar insistentemente, sabía que Leia había hecho esa torta ella sola con sus propias manos, y también sabía que cada año celebrarían tanto el cumpleaños de Billy Joe Cobra, como el de Baruch Joe Cohen, puesto que eran la misma persona, en dos "Personas" distintas, y Leia jamás dejaría que una de sus caras (la única de echo, y eso no la hacía menos importante) de lado, excluida o sacada del grupo... Leia era así siempre, y no había manera ni forma de hacerla cambiar.

Una vez terminado el "Desayuno de Cumpleañero" se dispuso a abrir el regalo que le entregó. Era un colgante con un dije en forma de micrófono boca abajo, con una clave de sol igualmente boca abajo, y el cable del micrófono (que era de color plateado con pequeños detalles dorados*) uniéndose y/o enroscándose a la clave de sol; ciertamente un regalo esplendido y bien hecho. Con un abrazo y palabras de agradecimiento, Billy se preparó para una tarde muy, MUY ajetreada...

 _#Luego de que pasaran más de las 5pm#  
_

 **B** illy llegó a su mansión completamente agotado, ya que las fans, productores, reporteros, periodistas, y una lista larrrrggaaaa de enceteras, le atosigaron con felicitaciones hasta hartarse e inclusive muchísimo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, pero algo le decía que su primo castaño le tendría una gran sorpresa...

Efectivamente, el castaño llevó al cantante al estudio, aunque inventando excusas sin sentido y en su mayoría incomprensibles ya que las decía en un murmullo. En el estudio, Spencer cerró la puerta, y le pidió a Billy que esperase callado. Lo que el peli azabache no esperaba, era que el regalo que le iba a dar su primo, era uno que había esperado desde que lo escuchó por primera vez... Su primo le cantaba una canción única y exclusivamente a el, aunque un poco tenso claramente esperando una sentencia.

" _Here I am_

 _This is me_

 _There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
_

 _Here I am_

 _It's just me and you  
_

 _Tonight we make our dreams come true_

 _It's a new world, It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new plan_

 _I've been waiting for you_

 _Here I am_

 _Here we are_

 _We've just begun_

 _And after all this time_

 _Our time has come_

 _Yeah here we are_

 _Still goin' strong_

 _Right here in the place where we belong  
_

 _Oh it's a new world_

 _It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

 _It's a new day_

 _And a new plan_

 _I've been waiting for you  
_

 _Here I am_

 _Here I am  
Yeah_

 _Here I am  
_

 _This is me_

 _There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
_

 _Here I am  
_

 _It's just me and you_

 _Tonight we make our dreams come true_

 _Oh it's a new world  
_

 _It's a new start  
_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
_

 _It's a new day  
_

 _It's a new plan  
_

 _I've been waiting for you_

 _Oh it's a new world  
_

 _It's a new start  
_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
_

 _It's a new day  
_

 _It's a new plan  
_

 _I've been waiting for you  
_

 _(Waiting, waiting waiting)  
_

 _Here I am_

 _Here I am  
_

 _Right next to you  
_

 _Suddenly the world is all brand new  
_

 _Here I am  
_

 _Here I am  
_

 _Where I'm gonna stay  
_

 _Now there's nothin' standing in our way  
_

 _Here I am  
_

 _This is me"_

 **C** uando Spencer terminó de cantar Billy estaba en Shock del más puro estado, ¿En realidad Spencer le había dedicado una canción a EL en su cumpleaños? Si es así hoy es el mejor día de toda su vida... Nada se comparaba con este momento... Bueno, tal vez la vez que le presentaron a su primito Spencer, o hace no mucho cuando escuchó a su primo cantar.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, Spencer estaba tratando de despertar a Billy se su espudor shocksístico*. Luego de sacudir* a Billy por un rato, al fin salió de su mundo paralelo y le dio un abrazo de oso, el cual hizo que Spencer se tropezara y cayera en el piso seguido de Billy. Spencer estaba debajo de Billy a la altura de su cara, y Billy estaba encima del castaño con los brazos a cada lado de los hombros del oji café; las caras de ambos con un sonrojo inmenso al verse en tal posición con su primo.

Luego de verse a los ojos, Billy se levanta y sale volando hacia su cuarto, subiendo de 2 o de 3 en 3 los escalones, ya que el ascensor se tardaría demasiado, al llegar a su cuarto el cantante cierra la puerta con seguro y se recuesta contra esta, intentando calmarse y rememorar todo lo ocurrido. En primera fue un accidente por no medir su fuerza, por lo tanto no se puede decir que fue del todo intencional, pero visto de otro modo se podría decir todo lo contrario! Tratando de respirar, ya que en esos momentos el aire parecía haberse vuelto más denso que nunca se acostó en su cama, ignorando olímpicamente la semi-erección que cargaba por culpa de ese hermoso y sensual primo que tenía*.

Y en cuanto a Spencer, bueno... Estaba confundido y muy, Muy, MUY sonrojado, ¡¿Que había pasado exactamente hace un momento?! Debía ir al cuarto de Cobra y lanzar la puerta abajo si era necesario, pero necesitaba respuestas y ¡YA!

 _-"Tranquilo Spencer, no te precipites a hacer algo brusco y tonto sin antes repasar los hechos"-_ Se dijo a si mismo- _"Piensa, ¿Que fue exactamente lo que pasó?_

El castaño repasó paso por paso todo lo ocurrido:

1)El en su indecisión de un buen regalo le dio lo único que tenía a la mano para regalarle a su primo: Una canción, ya que el nunca había cantado en frente de nadie.

2)Buscó a su primo para que lo escuchara cantar, pero en un lugar donde nadie más lo escuchara.

3)El primer lugar perfecto que se le vino a la mente fue: El estudio, ya que nadie interrumpía o buscaba a su primo cuando este estaba ahí; así que por lógica lo llevó.

4)Cerró la puerta como medida de seguridad extra.

5)Empezó a cantar la primera canción que le vino a la mente, y la cual (afortunadamente) se sabía de memoria.

6)Al terminar Billy quedó en shock y el creyó que era porque había cantado tan mal que le había causado algo raro en el cerebro al cantante.

7)Sacudió a su primo para despertarlo de su estado de media-coma.

8)Al parecer no cantó tan mal porque su primo le dio un abrazote.

 _-"Hasta ahí vamos bien"-_ Piensa el castaño- _"Pero..."_

9)Pierde el equilibrio en medio del abrazo.

10)Cae debajo de su primo en una posición "Extraña"*.

11)Ambos se sonrojan.

Y 12)Billy sale corriendo en dirección a: Quiensabedonde y lo deja tirado en el piso con un inmenso sonrojo en la cara.

Definitivamente, su cerebro no podía pensar en algo coherente justo en ese lugar del tiempo y el espacio. Tenía que hablar con Cobra, y pronto... Si no, ¿Quien más trataría de ayudarlo cuando ni el mismo podía explicar lo que pasó?

-" _Eso haré, cuando vulva a ver a Billy preguntaré lo que pasó..."_ -Piensa el castaño con decisión- _"Claro... Cuando sea el momento justo..."_

 _#Luego de una hora#_

 **J** ane llamó a los dos chicos para poder cortar el pastel que Jane había estado haciendo hasta ese momento mientras que Jessica y Hugh estaban en la piscina. Ambos bajaron tratando de organizar las ideas en sus mentes (y con el "problemita" de Billy ya fuera del juego), pero el ilo de sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Jane los abrazó* contra si haciendo una especie de "abrazo grupal", en el cual participaban obligatoriamente Spencer y Billy; aunque ese abrazo en vez de apretarlos contra Jane los colocó prácticamente: hombro por hombro y espalda con espalda, tal vez demasiado cerca, y por esa razón sus pulsos se aceleraron de nuevo al tener al otro prácticamente pegado a si.

Cuando la tortura terminó, Jane reunió a toda la familia y tomó una foto familiar para agregarla al álbum de fotos; luego de el "Cumpleaños Feliz" todos se fueron a acostar con la barriga llena de pastel, merengue y mantequilla de maní. Cuando Billy creyó que Spencer había dejado el asunto del estudio en paz, encontró a su primo prácticamente esperándolo en la puerta del dormitorio de Billy.

-Spencer, Bro,¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta Billy algo cansado y con un poco de rapidez, denotando así su nerviosismo mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio.

-Nada... Solo quería... Billy...-Dice mientras pasa y cierra la puerta.

-Si, Bro?

-¿Que fue lo que pasó en el estudio?¿Porque te fuiste?¿Es que acaso... No... Te... Gusto?-Pregunta casi sollozando

-No nada de eso, me encantó tu canción, la adoré, fue...El mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida-Dice con los ojos brillantes de una luz interior

-En serio?

-Si Bro de verdad... Jamás me habían regalado una canción en mi cumpleaños, y el hecho de que fueras tu el primero... Pues... Lo hizo mucho más especial-Dice con los ojos medio llorosos

-Pero...¿Porque saliste corriendo?-Demandó saber

-Pues... Porque me atajo por sorpresa la caída y caímos uno encima del otro; me aterré al pensar que de no haber puesto los brazos para atajar mi peso... Prácticamente, te hubiera matado... Y no quiero hacerte eso Spencer- Dice con la cabeza gacha

Spencer lo mira con comprensión y le levanta la barbilla con su dedo. Los dos se miran por un minuto que pareciera no tener fin, entonces Spencer rompe el silencio.

-Tranquilo, estas perdonado, se que no me matarías- Dice en broma, aunque eso da como un puñetazo a Billy justo en el pecho

-Bien, que quieres hacer, ya que estamos despiertos-Dice cambiando el tema.

-Bueno, supongo que podría quedarme a dormir aquí ¿No?- Pregunta, ya que tenía la pijama puesta al igual que Billy y no quería estar lejos de el en un día tan importante como su cumple.

-A dormir entonces- Dice el cantante ya subiéndose a la cama, preparándose internamente para otra noche de tortura al tener a su primo tan cerca... Pero a la vez, tan lejos...*

 _ **Bueno, aca tienen el cap espero que les haya gustado... Perdón por lo malo.**_

 _ ***El micrófono es plateado y tiene pequeños detalles dorados que parecen estrellas (Aclarando dudas)**_

 _ ****Shocksístico: Palabra nueva inventada por la escritora: LeiaAlexan Sw, ¿Por qué? Porque YOLO, ¿Con que propósito? Porque no habían suficientes palabras en el diccionario.**_

 _ *****En vez de: Sacudir, iba a poner: Luego de Jamaquear, pero me pareció que no se entendería del todo, a demás es un termino Venezolano, jamás se sabe de donde sacamos el termino.(De Narnia posiblemente, o de Petare(Barrio más peligroso y malandreado de la ciudad Capital, conste yo vivo y nací en Valencia(Por s las dudas)))**_

 _ ******Sip, Hermoso y Sensual, ¿Así o se lo coloco con Mayúscula?. ¿Algo así o más directo?**_

 _ *******En vez de: Abrazó, iba a poner: Los Amapuchó, (ese no sé si es propio del merequetegue de lenguaje que tenemos los Venezolanos, o si es de otro país)**_

 _ ********Me salió el sentimentalismo por delante y no por "Atrás con disimulo". Definitivamente soy un caso serio**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y les aviso que estoy muy agradecida con:**_

 _ **Daniekktal, Kayreed21, y 12 (nya nyan JC)**_

 _ **Por sus queridos y adorados reviews, espero que cualquier personita fujoshi, yaoista, slashista o ecto-fanática que lea mis Fanfics pliz me deje un review, ya que estos aunque no lo crean me hacen el día.**_

 _ **Bueno, nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan Sw fuera.**_


End file.
